Bailey Pickett
Bailey Pickett is the love interest of Cody Martin from The Suite Life on Deck. Her Story Bailey is a smart, kindhearted girl from a small farm in Kettlecorn, Kansas. Bailey enrolls in Seven Seas High to go out and explore the world. However, Bailey couldn't get in the school; every student has a roommate who is the same gender as them (girls can only be roommates with girls) and everyone had a roomate. In order to get in, Bailey pretended to be a boy. She wears more loose-fitting clothing and a cap to cover her hair. Bailey became Zack's roommate. However, she was disgusted by Zack's poor hygiene. But when Zack found out that Bailey was a girl (Bailey had taken off her cap), they become better friends. Zack also promised to keep Bailey's secret. When Bailey, Zack, Cody, Woody, and London were playing a video game, they heard an alarm. After reading about the different alarms for the boat, Cody found out that the alarm meant that the ship was sinking. In a panic, everyone tried to run out of the boat. They fall down into what they think is the ocean, but it is the hot tub. Everyone finds out that the alarm was just a drill. Bailey's cap fell into the ocean, revealing that she was a girl. After everyone found out that she was a girl, Miss Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby say that Bailey can't attend Seven Seas High because every student had a roommate. However, London reveals that she doesn't (she bribed her old roommate to get off of the boat). Mr. Moseby says that Bailey can be London's roommate, but London refused. Angry that she couldn't have her own room and tired of living on the boat, London uses her helicopter to get off of the boat and run to Parrot Island. In, "Parrot Island", Bailey felt like it was her fault that London left. Cody and Zack try to cheer her up and Cody manages to make her laugh when he accidentally spills his smoothie on Mr. Moseby. But Bailey still feels bad and decides to go looking for London. She also brings her pet pig, Porkers with her. Woody and Mr. Mosbey go to look for London. When they don't return, Bailey, Cody and Zack look for them, only to be locked in jail with London, Mr. Mosbey and Woody. The man who works at the jail says that London's father, Mr. Tipton, cut down all of Parrot Island's trees, so he decided to lock up London and anyone who was friends with her. Fortauntely, Porkers manages to free them all when Bailey tells him how to get to the keys. Bailey and the others run out of the jail and Bailey starts to go back to the boat until she stops to look at a photo of Parrot Island. Bailey sees how beautiful the island was and convinces London to help pay for the damages Mr. Tipton did on the island. Bailey has her and Cody's spring breaks all planned out and is very excited about it. She finds out that Cody is going to a biology reserve and will not be joining her. What she doesn't know, is that Cody has done this to get a scholarship for Yale, so that he can afford to go there and be with her. Personality She is described as nice, smart, fun and loving for other people's feelings which shows how sensitive she is. She is a sweet, down-to-earth girl and somewhat strong, possibly from her farming life. Bailey is a tall girl with apparent muscle built from her many years toiling at her family's farm. Her figure is slim, but not skinny. Bailey's straight hair is a dirty blonde color with natural blond highlights. Her outfits consist of mainly jeans and comfortable tops, though occasionally she sports a skirt or dress. She often wears cardigans, plaid patterns, capri pants, and other clothes. She mainly avoids a sequined and glitter-filled wardrobe. This is often criticized by London who consistently shows her lack of affection for Bailey's clothes by calling her names. Relationships Cody Martin Throughout the first season, Cody had a crush on Bailey and tries a six month plan to win her affections. In a school dance Cody tries to dance with Bailey and impressing her with his dance moves during the International Dateline, but things didn't turn out well for him in the end. During when they arrived at the Greek museam, Bailey had a crush on the tour guy Adonis, which caused Cody to be annoyed, he reliezed that Bailey enjoyed the museam and gave her a necklace of Aphrodite, which caused her to hug him and thanked him, in the end when Cody was lifting a heavy glass, Bailey was impressed and Cody agreed by giggling. When Bailey was homesick of her town Kettlecorn, Cody tries to set up everything for her to make her happy, by making it look like a kettlecorn mulch festival, London accidentally brought in Bailey's old boyfriend moose, Cody tries to compete with him to win Baileys affections, but he keeps losing to him. Moose tries to convince Bailey to come back to Kettlecorn with him but she declines because she will miss Cody and her friends, in the end Cody and Bailey hug and they awkwardly stare at each other. In the crossover Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana, Cody tries to get him and Bailey tickets to a Hannah Montana Concert but he fails and tries to tell Bailey what happen but he keeps blabbing about it and she hugs him to stop, she thanks him for trying to get tickets for them, Towards the end of the episode Hannah Montana gave Cody and Bailey tickets to her concert and Bailey got happy and tells Cody that it will be the best date ever and finally kisses him. During the first episode of the second season, Cody and Bailey started dating, but Cody was on a secret mission but does not tell Bailey about it, when Cody tells Bailey about the mission she understands and gives her a task to do something, which she accepts and tells Cody she's her hero and they were about to kiss when Zack pulls Cody away from Bailey, towards the end of the episode Zack was expecting a kiss from Bailey on the cheek but Cody pulls Zack away from Bailey by saying ""Nope"". In Kitchen Casonova when Cody was in charge of cooking class girls were fawning over him which caused Bailey to get jealous and Cody treats the girls normal while Cody treats Bailey differently which caused Bailey to get mad, she tried to make Cody jealous by pretending to flirt with Woody, Reina and Bailey were fighting over Cody.Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Disney Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests